The present invention relates to carriers which are particularly well suited for use in conjunction with an automatic reading apparatus. More particularly the invention is concerned with a cassette and scroll structure which permits the use of conventional reading material in an automatic reading apparatus.
By way of example, the inventive scroll structure would be particularly useful in conjunction with a reading machine of the type disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 356,412 of Paul Grindle, filed May 2, 1973, assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, and entitled Apparatus and Method for Presentation of Reading Materials, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,620. The system disclosed in that application uses a scroll having the desired material printed on it. Naturally, reading material is not commonly available in this form and any desired item of reading matter must therefore be specially prepared for use in the machine. This process, compared to conventional publishing techniques, is relatively expensive, especially if only a relatively small number of copies of a given item of reading material are to be printed.